Kopelman
Kopelman is an executive at Mad style that Max hates. Max and sometimes other characters usually treat Kopelman poorly by often kicking him out of meetings or humiliating him, which is one of the show's running gags. Kopelman loves eating and is often being shown eating or drinking even during meetings. It’s a recurring gag that he never speaks. His character finally starts getting treated right when True took over. Rather than kicking him out she allows Kopleman to work at Mad Style making him the only adult working at Mad Style. And only weights about 250 pounds. The "Actor" is actually a co-producer on the show, his full name is actually Dan Kopelman. His character is similar to Toby Flenderson from the Office in that they both are picked on by a higher up and are disliked by their fellow co-workers. Personality Kopelman has never talked during the show's run but through his expressions and actions Kopelman is shown to love eating which he is often shown doing. He also seems to be friendly as shown with True and her friends when he let True draw him to help her with an idea and when walking into a cooler True and Lulu greets him and he smiles back at them. Usually when treated poorly Kopelman frowns in frustration. Appearance Kopelman is a middle aged man of average height who is heavily bearded and very hairy which True occassionaly comments on. Kopelman almost always wears a dark suit and pants with sneakers. Kopelman always puts thick and greasy gel in his hair. Relationships 'Max Madigan' Max is Kopelman's boss and greatly dispises him usually kicking him out of meetings, humiliating him, and just simply finding ways to make him miserable. Even if it's either forcing him to jump out a plane, shocking him or even threatening to fire him if True didn't complete her assignment or stealing his pants and as an apology gives him cursed pants. He’s shown to have worked for Max for a long time, as he was seen in a flashback in the 1980‘s. Max isn't always mean to him shown when True comes back to Mad Style and Max becomes so happy he embraces Kopelman. Another example is when he apologized to Kopelman sincerly once. It was revealed that Max is hostile toward him is because in the 1980's, Max made a design and Kopelman laughed at it and Max held a grudge over it. 'Amanda Cantwell' Amanda is usually digusted by Kopelman but they’re friends as shown by how she associates with him, Kopelman might have a crush on Amanda as when he saw Amanda naked he simply drank his soda and Amanda was very upset that Kopelman saw her naked and hoped for it to be anyone else she upset when she said "I can't believe Kopelman saw me naked". She also seems to rarely feel sorry for him whenever Max mistreats him. 'True Jackson' True is friends with Kopelman stating that he’s one of the MadStyle employees she associates with. She has kicked him out of a meeting twice once when she became the boss and Max asked if she could kick him out but says sorry as he's leaving but this is contridicted when Max asked if it felt good in which she replied "a little". The second time when he is in a kids-only meeting and she nicely asks him to leave. Lulu told her that Kopelman isn't used to being polietly asked to leave and reluctantly kicked him out the way Max does it. Over all though True does like Kopelman as she never really holds any hostility towards him and once greeted him as he walked into a cooler as he smiled back at her. In the series finale Kopelman walks into a meeting when True takes over and is confused not being aware of what happened due to being forced off the plane by Max but instead of kicking him out she lets him work still and lets him sit on in the meeting. 'Lulu' She isn’t friends with Kopelman bearing no hostility towards him but once accidently struck him with a giant pencil but apologized afterwards. *Kopleman is based on the relative person, Dan Kopleman Kopelman's Humiliations and Mistreatment *Thrown off Max's plane while it was in midair ("Mystery in Peru") *Hit by a swinging pendulum after trying to grab a piece of chocolate ("Mystery in Peru") Category:People Category:People Who Work at Mad Style